


Rainbow

by Saku015



Series: Pride Month 2018 [10]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Rainbows mean different things to everyone.





	Rainbow

Izaya was tapping on his desk while. The sky was grey above Shinjuku and rain was pouring from the clouds. Izaya sighed, turning towards his laptop. He stared blankly at the screen. He knew he had work, but could not force himself to start it. He heard as a cup of coffee was being put onto the table.

"Haven’t you got work to do?" Namie asked expressionlessly.

"Maybe," Izaya said with his usual smirk, then turned his chair towards the window. "I hate rain," he mumbled. "It makes everything soaking wet and cold."

"Don’t tell me," Namie growled, walking up on the stairs. "That bitch wants my Seiji to take her out today. What will happen if my baby catch a cold?!"

As lightning crashed through the sky, Izaya squeezed the arms of his chair. Ikebukuro. Oh, how much he wanted to be there right now! But he knew he could not – not until nightfall. He turned back to the computer and started typing with a sigh.

 

Izaya was standing in front of the apartment, his coat completely soaked. He rested his finger above the bell for a minute, then pressed it.

"What?!" An irritated voice came from behind the door, then it slammed open, revealing a rather angry Shizuo. A smile appeared on Izaya’s face and he lifted his hand up in greeting. Shizuo groaned, then pulled him into the apartment.

Izaya smirked at him. He knew that Shizuo was just as happy because of these little meetings as he himself.

"Wanna join?" He asked, pointing towards the bathroom.

"Hell no! Take a bath, I will make tea," came the order. Izaya obeyed eagerly. 

After he had finished his bath, he walked into the bedroom wearing one of Shizuo’s t-shirts. Said man was lying in the bed with a cup of tea waiting for Izaya on the nightstand. Izaya crawled into bed, sitting into the other man’s lap. Shizuo gave his tea to him, then hugged him to his body.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan," Izaya said thankfully, drinking his tea. Shizuo brushed his nose into his hair. He knew that it made Izaya giggle – there was no other sound in the world Shizuo loved more.

"How was your day?" He asked, resting his chin on the top of Izaya’s head.

"Really boring!" Izaya whined, putting the empty cup onto the nightstand. Izaya turned around, hugging Shizuo by his neck. "I could not wait for the night to fall."

There was lust in his voice, but what grabbed Shizuos’ attention were his eyes. His really tired eyes. 

"Not tonight, baby," he said, poking Izaya’s nose. "You’re too tired for it." Izaya’s pout made him laugh. "Let’s have a deal. If you will be a good boy and go to sleep, we can talk about it in the morning."

Izaya did not protest. Shizuo lay down to the bed, pulling Izaya with him. Izaya curled up on his chest, letting out a voice of content. Shizuo leant forward and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

These moments were perfect.


End file.
